The Witch, The Oaks, and The Royals
by 15animefreak15
Summary: Prince Alfred and Prince Matthew wanted nothing more than to reside within their oaks in peace after the deaths of their parents. However, Prince Ivan longs for Prince Alfred, and will do anything to win his hand. But a certain witch has other plans...


**Title: The Witch, The Oaks, and Royalty**  
><strong>Author: 15anime4ever15<strong>  
><strong>Words: 3,602<strong>  
><strong>Theme: Fairytales<strong>  
><strong>Pairing(s)Characters: Russia/America, Canada/Ukraine, Russia/male!Belarus, England/France**  
><strong>Summary: Prince Alfred and Prince Matthew wanted nothing more than to reside within their oaks in peace after the deaths of their parents. However, Prince Ivan longs for Prince Alfred, and will do anything to win his hand. But a certain witch has other plans...<strong>

**Based off of the fairytale of Asmund and Signy. Written for the 2011 Fantasia Event hosted by the Russia/America community on Livejournal. Week one's theme was Fairytales, Nursery Rhymes, and Mythology.**

* * *

><p>Long, long ago, when fairies, witches, giants and ogres all still roamed the Earth, there lived a king who reigned over a great and beautiful country. His name was King Arthur, a slight but strong man with large brows and glittering emeralds for eyes. He was married to a husband he dearly loved, King Francis, a man of great beauty admired far and wide. Soon after they were wed, the kings had two sons, only a year apart. The eldest was named Alfred, while his brother was Matthew. The princes had been blessed with their father's appearance, inheriting his golden hair and blue eyes; though Matthew's were traced with violet.<p>

Kings Arthur and Francis wanted their sons to grow up well, for they would be inheriting the country once they died. Together, they taught the brothers all of the skills they knew. King Arthur ground respect and chivalry into their bones ("No one will respect you if you do not show them respect first."), while his husband gently coaxed them into cleverness and more manual talents ("A sharp sword can only get you so far, sharp words can open many more doors if you know how to properly use them."). The four men lived comfortably in King Arthur's palace, for the man spared no pains to make their lives as happy as possible.

Prince Alfred, as the years passed, grew to love all outdoor sports and the open air, longing to live outside like the birds rather than being cooped up in the palace cage. A forest surrounded the palace, and the prince had dreamed of living there since the time he was but a mere child being rocked in his father's arms. For years he pleaded, begged, argued and negotiated with King Arthur, using the skills King Francis had taught him. Finally, the king gave in to his demands and allotted him two oak trees of his very own.

"You shan't regret this, father! I promise to do anything you ask of me, anything at all!" the young prince had cheered.

"Just be careful!" his father had called after him, grumbling to himself.

Prince Alfred, giddy with excitement and bearing his usual grin, went to his brother to tell him the good news. "Now I will have the trees hollowed out, and then I will make rooms in them and furnish them so that I shall be able to live out in the forest!"

Prince Matthew was not as enchanted by the outdoors as his brother, but he was still interested in the idea. "What a delightful idea, Alfred. Do let me come to, and live in one of your trees. I will bring all of my books and ornaments, and the trees are so near home we shall be quite safe in them."

Prince Alfred was extremely fond of his brother, whom was often overlooked by the court and barely managed to get a word in for any conversation held within the palace walls. So he readily consented and the two eagerly carried their belongings, their pet treasures from childhood and onward, out into the forest. They arranged the jewels they had been given as gifts over the years, and the lovely ornaments Prince Matthew crafted in his spare time, within the cozy rooms carved out of the oak trees and settled down, content.

Unfortunately, sadder days were to come. A war with another country broke out, and King Arthur was forced to leave his palace and lead his army against their enemy.

"But father, why do _you _have to go? I thought it was the soldiers' job to fight!" cried Prince Alfred, fearful for King Arthur's safety.

The king sighed as he climbed upon his white stallion, dressed in all of its military and royal finery. "Because, Alfred. The soldiers may be doing most of the fighting, but they require a leader. As their king, it is my duty to fulfill that role. You will understand when you're older." The middle-aged man smiled and ruffled his elder son's hair. "Now, chin up, both of you. Take care of your father for me while I'm gone and for God's sake, try and stay out of trouble."

Shortly after that King Arthur rode off, leading his men to the front lines with a bravery he could only hope his sons had inherited.

Unfortunately, during his absence, King Francis fell ill, lingering for only a short time before passing away.

King Francis smiled as he held a son in each of his arms, both of them crying and clinging to him as he lay dying. "_Non, non, _please do not cry, _mon petit lapin _and _chou. _Everything will be all right," he cooed weakly, trying to comfort them.

"P-Papa- Papa, don't leave us! Pl-please! What about father? H-he'll be so u-upset, when he gets ba-ack..." Prince Matthew wailed, burying his face in his Papa's shoulder with another sob.

"He... will understand." King Francis smiled softly, pressing a kiss to each of their heads. "Alfred... watch over your brother for me and make sure he doesn't get hurt. Understand? Bury me in the garden, by the rose bushes. It is... where Arthur and I planned to be buried when our time came..."

The eldest son could only nod, too stricken with grief to speak, and the three men spent the last hours of the king's life cuddled together.

The still young princes grieved for their father, having him buried in the garden enclosed within the palace's walls. They also wrote to King Arthur, to tell him of his husband's passing. Alone, they chose to live together for a time in their trees, stocking up on enough provisions to last for a year. There Prince Alfred and Prince Matthew waited, either for the supplies to run dry or their father to return from war.

"Hey, Alfred..." Matthew whispered one night, poking his head out of a knothole in his oak tree.

"Yes, Matthew?" Alfred whispered back, wondering why they even bothered to do so. They were alone, aside from the creatures inhabiting the forest around them.

"Do you... think father will return soon from the front lines?" the younger asked softly.

There was silence for a few moments as the elder thought, a frown marring his handsome face. "I... I'm certain he shall be, Matthew. We just have to wait, that's all. Remember, father taught us patience. He'll return... I know he will..."

"Okay..." Matthew quieted for a few seconds, before speaking again. "I love you, _frere..._" he murmured, using the word his Papa had taught him.

Alfred smiled softly. "I love you too, brother..."

* * *

><p>In another country far away, a king reigned with only one son named Ivan. Prince Ivan had heard of the beauty and goodness of Prince Alfred, and he was determined to marry him. He begged his father for a ship to make the long voyage, and his request was finally granted when the king felt his son to be of age. Prince Ivan set sail with a favorable wind guiding his vessel, and after a time landed in the country where Prince Alfred resided.<p>

The prince wasted no time in leaving for the royal palace, purchasing a map from a merchant at the docks to guide his way. However, after only a few days travel he met a wonderful, lovely young man. Prince Ivan had never seen such beauty in his life, such golden hair and eyes like sapphires, and did not hesitate with inquiring about the man's name.

"I am Alfred, the king's son," was the reply.

Prince Ivan, having only heard tales of Prince Alfred's appearance, believed the man. No one would dare lie to royalty, he thought, even foreign royalty. "But why are you wandering about on your own, dear prince?" Surely these woods were unsafe, even if there had been rumors marveling at the prince's strength and skill in battle.

"I have just been so sad after the death of my mother," the man explained forlornly, "and since my father is still away at war, I prefer being alone with my thoughts."

Prince Ivan was thoroughly deceived by the man, ecstatic he had found Prince Alfred so easily in such a short amount of time. However, in reality the man was not the prince at all, but a gigantic, wicked witch with silver hair and stormy eyes named Natalin bent on tricking him with his lovely shape.

"Prince Alfred, I have traveled far from my home country for your sake alone. I have fallen in love with you merely by word of mouth alone, and those words do your beauty no justice. Please, would you return home with me as my wife and future queen?" Prince Ivan begged, dropping down to one knee and taking Natalin's hand.

The witch barely contained his smirk at the prince's gullibility. "Why, Prince Ivan, I would be delighted to marry you. Yes," he answered smoothly. "Though, I beg you, return to your ship. Prepare it and your men for departure while I return deeper into the forest for a short time. After all, this land is my home, I would like to bid it farewell."

Prince Ivan hesitated, worried something might happen to his new husband, but could not refuse to indulge such a beauty and nodded. "As you wish, my love. Hurry back," he murmured, kissing Natalin's hand. He then turned and began to trek back to his ship, while Natalin merely grinned devilishly and headed off into the trees.

* * *

><p>Natalin walked and walked until she came upon two oak trees. Eyes darkening, he transformed into his true shape, that of a giant, terrifying witch. He tore the trees out of the ground with ease, pressing them to his body as she carried them through the forest and to the shore.<p>

Within his tree, Prince Matthew squeaked in terror and huddled beneath his covers. "Br-brother!" he whispered, not wanting to alert the witch to their presence within the trees.

"Shh, Matthew, I know. We will just have to wait until he places us down and then flee!" Prince Alfred whispered back, worried the witch would kill them if she discovered the secret.

Not realizing two young men resided within the trees, Natalin waded out to Prince Ivan's ship, making sure not to be seen in such a hideous form. Once aboard, he quickly transformed into a beautiful man again and went to his prince.

"I have gathered all of my luggage, dear prince. We may now depart for your homeland."

Prince Ivan smiled with glee and leaned in to kiss his supposed Prince Alfred on the cheek. "Of course, my beauty. Raise anchor and lower the sails at once!" he called out to his crew, the men scrambling to follow orders.

"A-Alfred..." Prince Matthew murmured sadly, watching from his knothole as the shore of their country shrank before his very eyes.

"We'll be all right, Matthew. I'll protect you, I promise. Just as I promised father..." Prince Alfred whispered in return, hoping the ship was not headed too far away from their home.

* * *

><p>After a fine voyage, the landed in Prince Ivan's own country and were received by his parents and only sister with great joy and affection.<p>

"I am so glad you have returned home safely, Vanya!" His sister, Princess Yekaterina, exclaimed as she hugged her brother tightly to her well-endowed bosom.

Prince Ivan flushed slightly at the action, but returned his sister's embrace with a smile. "I missed you, sistra. But look! I have found him, I have found Prince Alfred and he has agreed to marry me!"

Natalin and the princess exchanged glances, before the clever witch bowed and reached out to take Princess Yekaterina's hand, kissing it. "A pleasure," he cooed, smiling and dazzling her with his beauty.

The king and queen were enchanted with Natalin, his magic working wonders upon the entire royal family. A beautiful house was made for him, and Prince Ivan had the two oaks planted in the front gardens so his husband-to-be would always be able see them. He often visited his beloved, whom he still believed was the prince and not a deceitful witch.

"Do you think we might be married before long?" Prince Ivan asked during one visit, eager for the ceremony but forced to wait.

"Yes," Natalin answered, quite pleased with how well his trick was working, "I am quite ready to marry you whenever you like."

"Then," replied Prince Ivan, "let us decide on this day. The wedding shall be in a fortnight." Having hoped the supposed Prince Alfred would say this, he smiled and and reached into a bag slung around his shoulder. "I have brought you something so that you may begin sewing your wedding robes..." He pulled out a large piece of the most beautiful brocade, all woven over with golden threads, and embroidered with other pearls and jewels.

Natalin had no choice but to accept the gift, forcing the smile to remain on his face as Prince Ivan pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you very much, my prince..." he ground out as pleasantly as he could.

"Of course. Only the best for my future husband. I shall leave you to your work, my love." The prince bid him goodbye and left the house, feeling rather giddy and accomplished.

* * *

><p>The unfortunate man had hardly left Natalin before the witch resumed his proper shape and tore about the room, raging and storming and throwing the beautiful silk on the floor.<p>

"What am I to do with such things?" he roared. "I don't know how to sew or make clothes! And if my brother Ironhead does not come soon with raw meat and bones, I shall surely starve before the marriage even occurs! I can eat nothing here, this food is disgusting to me." In his fit, he threw a plate of especially delicious smelling strawberries into the wall, creating quite the mess.

As he was ranting and raving in this frantic manner part of the floor split open, a huge giant rising up and bearing a chest in his arms, which were the size and girth of tree trunks. "Ironhead!" The witch was enchanted at this sight, and eagerly helped her brother set down and open the chest, which was full of the ghastly food he had been longing for. The horrid pair set to eating and greedily devoured it all, and when the chest was quite empty the giant put it on his shoulder and disappeared as he had come, without leaving any trace of his visit.

But his brother did not keep quiet for long, and tore and pulled at the rich brocade as if he wanted to destroy it, stamping about and shouting angrily. "Curse this damned thing! It shall be the death of me, for certain!"

Now, all this time Prince Alfred and his brother sat in their trees just outside the window and saw all that was going on. The elder had become rather infatuated with Prince Ivan, eyes locked on the man the entire time he was at the house. He longed to go to him, but feared death if the witch saw him leave the oak.

"Dear Matthew," said Prince Alfred, "do try to get hold of that piece of brocade and make the clothes yourself, for really we shall have no rest day or night with such noise." He knew his brother was better at sewing than himself, King Francis having taught the boy himself.

"I will try," said Prince Matthew, "It won't be an easy matter, but it's worth a the trouble to get some peace."

So he watched for an opportunity and managed to carry off the brocade the first time the witch left his room. Then he set to work, cutting out and sewing as best he could. By the end of six days he had turned it into an elegant robe with a long train and mantle. When it was finished he climbed to the top of his tree and contrived to throw the clothes onto a table through the open window.

"Be careful, Matthew!" Prince Alfred called up worriedly.

"Don't worry, _frere!_" Prince Matthew called back, tossing the dress with ease and quickly returning to the safety of his oak.

* * *

><p>How delighted the witch was when he found the clothes all finished! The next time Prince Ivan came to see him, he gave them to him, and he paid him many compliments on his skillful work.<p>

"It is almost as beautiful as you, my love. You truly are amazing," the prince marveled.

Natalin smirked at his good fortune. "Why thank you, my prince."

Prince Ivan then took leave of her, even further enthused about the upcoming wedding. Yet he had scarcely left the house when the witch began to rage as furiously as ever, and never ceased until his brother Ironhead appeared.

When Prince Alfred saw all these wild doings from his tree, he felt he could no longer keep silence. After all, had his father, King Arthur, not charged headlong into battle for his soldiers and people? For his family? Had his other father, King Francis, not held a smile for his children as he faded away to the other world? Had his own brother, Prince Matthew, not risked his life to sew the most beautiful robes his eyes had ever seen? Where then, was his own bravery, his own courage?

And so Prince Alfred crept out of his oak the first chance he was given, following the path he had seen Prince Ivan take until he reached the palace. He was lucky and managed to run into the handsome man as he was heading out to meet with his soon-to-be husband. "Prince Ivan, do come with me and see the things that are happening in the new prince's room!" Prince Alfred managed to blurt out the words, though his breath was catching in his throat and his heart hammered like a piston within his breast. The man was even more attractive up close.

Prince Ivan stared down at the beautiful man, eyes wide with shock. The man standing before him was even more beautiful than Prince Alfred, or at least who he believed to be the prince. Unable to refuse a request by someone so lovely, he conceded and consented to hide himself with the strange man behind the paneling of the witch's room. From this position they could see all that occurred through a small slit. Prince Alfred was doing his best to hide his blush from Prince Ivan in the small space, their bodies pressed closely together.

The witch was busy raving and roaring as usual, and said to his brother,

"Once I am married to the king's son I shall be better off than now. I shall take care to have all that pack of courtiers put to death, and then I shall send for all my relations to come and live here instead. I fancy the giants will enjoy themselves very much with my husband and I."

When Prince Ivan heard this he fell into such a rage that he ordered the house to be set on fire, and it was burnt to the ground, with the witch and his brother in it.

Prince Alfred did not want to admit it, but the spectacle had scared him a little. Still, now the prince was eligible again, and he tugged lightly on the man's sleeve to get his attention. "Um, I have something to show you..." he murmured, cheeks a light pink. He led the prince to the two oak trees, explaining their use along the way. The prince was quite astonished at them and all of their contents, as well by the fact his lovely new friend had an almost equally beautiful brother.

Turning back to Prince Alfred, Prince Ivan took his hands into his own and squeezed them nervously. "Please, tell me your name..."

Prince Alfred's blush returned, but he smiled and squeezed the larger hands in return. "Prince Alfred."

The taller man was stunned, but relieved. Here he had thought he had lost his chance to be with the person he had fallen in love with, when in reality he had been here all along. He did not hesitate, dropping down onto one knee and kissing the hands he held. "Prince Alfred, the real Prince Alfred, will you marry me?" he asked hopefully.

Prince Alfred seemed to consider for a few moments, surprised by Prince Ivan's forwardness, before he smiled happily and nodded. He had fallen for the man as much as the other had fallen for him, and it was like a dream come true as the snowy-haired prince rose to his feet and tugged the blond prince into a heated kiss.

They returned to the palace, where the three explained what had happened to Prince Ivan's family. At first they were furious at the witch, but soon anger melted to happiness that they had not been tricked and that Prince Ivan still had his beloved's hand in marriage. A short time after the ceremony, Prince Matthew asked for Princess Yekaterina's hand, and was granted his wish without pause by the king and queen. Both weddings were celebrated with great rejoicings from the people and the court.

After this, Prince Matthew and his bride returned to his country to live with his father the king, whom had finally returned from war victorious. Prince Alfred remained in Prince Ivan's country, but the two couples often met and lived happily for many, many years.

And that is the end to our story.


End file.
